The present invention relates to a gas mask attachment and more particularly to a modification to the retrofitting gas mask voice amplifier unit disclosed in the aforementioned application.
As discussed in the prior related application, the retrofitting gas mask voice amplifier unit was developed to compensate for the deficiencies of the mechanical emitter (also referred to as a diaphragm) provided on the gas mask. Such deficiencies include attenuation and distortion of voice information resulting in poor voice intelligibility and amplitude.
The amplifier unit is designed to retrofit to gas masks known and in use today and also new gas masks to be available in the future. However, because each mask differs in structure, adaptor structures have been and are continuously being designed to enable the amplifier unit to attach to the different mask structures. Such adaptors are disclosed in the aforementioned application which facilitate attachment of the amplifier unit to the M-17, M-40 and M-CU/2P gas masks used by the United States armed forces.